


Verses from the First ( Syv’tey se A’ )

by Lenex180



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, alternate universe - saiyan empire, alternate universe 13, original saiyan mythology, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenex180/pseuds/Lenex180
Summary: Syv’tey se A’ is a collection of Saiyan myths and legends that had been lost with the eradication of the Saiyan race.  Each verse contains mythos of the first Saiyans.





	Verses from the First ( Syv’tey se A’ )

Of old, when the universe still spree, Ma’kuah cultivated the land and created the red earth. Then came her brother Ryeh’kaa who in his violent descent carved the great canyons of the east, tall and formidable among the horizon. Raah’nm, his nestor followed in his wake, bearing her wisdom onto the land and offered balance. Ma’kuah had created the humid lands unlike another, thriving with vegetation and all manner of life.

The land peaceful with tranquility, filled Ryeh’kaa with disquietude for he was ruled by his lust of blood. Desperate to soothe her brother’s heart, Ma’kuah confided in Raah’nm and the two created the sky from which another, radiant and just, shone his spirit across the sands. 

Provoked, the heat of Arra’sia drove Ryeh’kaa mad and he came to challenge his contender in sos s’kyr. Each clash of bone, rent furrows across the land that Raah’nm’s woe rushed full and became the saltless rivers. Storms raged without end and called forth the turbulent weathers when again they came to clash but at last Ryeh’kaa grew content. When his eyes fell upon Arra’sia anointed in bruise and blood, he gazed upon pride embodied and he was as one dead.

Arra’sia was the one they call the light of the land, the reason and the law. Ryeh’kaa found him most enticing that he forgot his rage and stayed his hand from killing as he looked upon Arra’sia each day more. Ma’kuah was pleased for she did not wish to see her brother so grievous with anger and began anew shaping the tailed men of the land. For a time Ryeh’kaa was complacent, Arra’sia and Raah’nm shared the sky, both exquisite as they danced. 

Overcome with his desire, Ryeh’kaa collided with Arra’sia as before, wrestling too and fro until Arra’sia lay bare beneath him. Eclipsed in twilight, they shared sweat and blood, together as mates. From their coupling, Arra’sia bore their first child, Vegy’tah. He became the first of the Say’ah, King of all Say’ah and those Ma’kuah created beneath him, the Y’sai. All Kings since then have claimed gut blood of Arra’sia, sons of Ryeh’kaa.

**Author's Note:**

> appendix
> 
> Syv’tey se A’ - verses from the first  
> Ma’kuah - goddess of creation, fertility, hearth, hunt and harvest  
> Ryeh’kaa - god of destruction, death, war, and violence  
> Raah’nm - goddess of duality, moon and waters  
> Arra’sia - god of law and justice, sun and sky  
> sos s’kyr - blood of fist  
> vegy’tah - old saiyago spelling of Vegeta  
> Say’ah - old saiyago spelling of Saiya  
> Y’sai - old saiyago spelling of Ysai


End file.
